Life with Heero
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: He leaned closer to me. he had me pinned against the brick wall. i was stuck....crap. duo/mystery boy, but in the end it is duo/heero pairing, side: trowa/Quatre, and onesided Relena/heero. Warning: Yaoi and language, and Relena bashing.
1. first faint

School Sucks

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: Slowly he inched closer. With my back to the brick wall, where could I go? He had me trapped.

Pairings: Heero/Duo, Duo/mystery boy

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters or anything...but i wish i did

* * *

[Duo's POV

"Duo…HONK…I swear…HONK…to GOD, I'm going to…HONK…KILL YOU"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!"

I, Duo Maxwell, have really bad luck. And currently, my bad luck has brought me into a small Honda Civic with a backseat full of groceries and one very pissed Heero.

"I thought I told you to take that exit."

"That would have taken me downtown, and trust me, that is NOT a place you want to be during 6 o'clock traffic."

"Why in the world would I trust you in any situation," murmured Heero through gritted teeth.

"Hey! I can hear you!"

* * *

Finally in the safety of the safe house, Heero and I split their ways. Heero went upstairs to the room he and I shared to probably check for any missions, while I walked into the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries. Quatre soon came in and started helping me. After that, Quatre started on dinner while I walked into the living room to hang out with the rest of the gundam pilots. Wufei was sitting in a chair reading some super long, boring spiritual book or something, and Trowa was reading a magazine on the couch.

I plopped down on the floor to catch some R & R and watch some TV. Of course nothing was on, so I just watched some random movie about dinosaurs on some God-forsaken island eating people until it was time for dinner. (A/N: and yes, I did just make a reference to Jurassic park…one of the bestest movies ever)

Dinner was actually decent…a miracle seeing as how last time, Wufei had to go shopping for food and all he got was fruit and vegetables…..YUCK!!!!! So all last week we had different versions of the same crap…..once again….YUCK!!!! Now at least we could have some meat and bread.

After dinner, I went upstairs to get a quick, freezing cold shower….stupid pluming!!!!!!

Once I got into the room, I immediately noticed that Heero was once again…on his laptop….this guy seriously needs a life…or at least a good hobby.

"We have a mission"

"Peachy….just peachy…what are we blowing up this time?"

"We are doing an undercover investigation on an underground OZ lab…we are to enter a school that is supposedly over the lab."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes to find out where the lab is and destroy it."

"sigh….fine"

* * *

We left in 3 days, took a plane to California, and took a cab to the school.

One statement before we go on: I HATE preppy people…and once again, my luck has sent me to a pure preppy school with all smart people that need a life…..god, this was gonna be hell. The school, itself, was named: INSTITUTE OF YOUNG ACADEMICS AND SCHOLARSHIPS…..ugh, even the name makes me want to puke.

We were greeted by the president of the student council….apparently not many people transfer in after the school year started…who would have thunk it???

The President was about 5 foot 11 inches….which was a little taller than Heero….and about 11 inches taller than me…..STUPID GROWTH SPURT!!!!!! The president had rich wavy brown hair that pretty much stopped half way between his ear and his shoulder….HAH BEAT YOU THERE!!!!! My hair was down to my butt, at least!!!!!

"Hello. Welcome to I.Y.A.S….oh, that's the Institution of Young Academics and Scholarships," He said with a little laugh at the end as if it were a funny joke.

OK, we aren't idiots….we know what the name of the stupid school is.

"Hi," Heero responded politely.

I simply responded, "Sup?"

"Well, my name is Edward…and…you must be Heero," he said as he inclined his head to me.

"Ahnnn…wrong…..try again."

"Oh……well then your Duo"

"Ding ding ding…..we have a winner."

That earned me an elbow to the ribs and a glare from Heero…..but it was SOOOOO worth it to see the guys face when he messed up our names…..it was like he had seen the world end.

"A-and….you are Heero," Edward stuttered.

"Yes."

"well then….why don't we head to your dorms….here are your schedules and you are in dorm 3 room 5c"

As we headed to the school I got a pretty good tour of the place…there was a nice big gym, a cafeteria, 5 dorms, and about 20 building where classes will be held….great now I'm gonna look like a loser getting lost all the time.

* * *

Wow

That's all there was to describe our dorm….it was like heaven compared to the safe house we just had. Our room was about 15 feet by 15 feet with 2 beds, 2 desks, a microwave, and a fridge…..oh and a nice big bathroom with WARM WATER………YAYYYAYA

Once Edward left, I started unpacking as did Heero….once finished with that I decided to take a WARM SHOWER……HALLELUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Once done with that, I come into the room and guess what I find….Heero silently typing on his laptop.

"Jeez don't you have anything to do other that type on your computer….i'm mean what can you do on that thing."

But of course, when I walked over to look at his screen he closed the laptop quickly and stood up.

"Fine then….be that way"

* * *

[The next morning

Yawn…..god…..i didn't need to look at the bedside clock to know that it was too early in the morning to be waking up...but here I was, waking up to the stupid sound of Heero.

"Hey……wake up….it's time for class."

"Guhhhhh," was the only appropriate response that I could think of.

"sigh…. Get up now"

Gah…something by the name of Heero is taking my blankets away…..dammit…..give them back

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……I'm up I'm up….i swear……….stupid moron"

"hn"

"What time is it, anyway?"

"6"

"A.M????????"

"Yep"

"WHAT TIME DOES CLASS START??"

"6:30…..but class is on the other side of campus"

"Damn"

* * *

Needless to say, class was boring….I swear I was about to strangle that old lady……"your his hair is to long….your shirts not tucked in…..why do you look like a girl….you also look like a zombie….you suck at English"……gahhhhhhhh…..she just went on and on and on…

"I'm gonna kill her" (voicing my opinions to a stupid little Heero that got all of our English teachers good comments…"oh what a smart boy….why can't you be like your friend")

"Sigh…well that's what we have to put up with for the next few weeks…so no killing old ladies."

"Easy for you to say…..she adored you."

Of course, no response.

"Hey….how soon are we gonna leave??"

"we will leave when we finish the mission….but since your so impatient, we'll start observing tonight."

"Good….the sooner we get done, the sooner we leave."

"Hey" Some unknown boy popped up in front of Duo smiling.

"AHHHHHH……holy crap….I didn't see you…..where did you come from…..and….who are you"

"hahaha….my names James….I just came from the same English class as you….and I just noticed that Mrs. Anders kept on nagging you so I came over to say hi"

"oh….well…..my name is Duo….and this is Heero."

"Nice to meet you"

"you too"

"so what's your next class??"

"Um….I think we have biology next."

"Sweet….same here…..I'll walk with you guys."

"Hey….thanks"

Wow…this guy is pretty cool

"So what dorm do you live in??"

"Uh…..3"

"Sweet…me too….I'm in room 4b"

"Yeah….we're in 5c"

"Cool….do you want to hang out tonight…..I could introduce you to some friends"

"Wow….that would be awesome but we are just kinda planning on chilling out tonight and getting used to our room and stuff"

"oh….yeah….that's cool"

Heh……awkward

"so….can I see your schedule…..I can help warn you about some other teachers that will probably annoy you about your hair"

"oh…uh….yeah…..that would be awesome….thanx…..yeah…..i don't know why but not many people like my hair."

"heh…..I like it…..it's different….and that's totally cool…..I mean everyone here just has the same hair…..hm….oh man…..you have Ronald Jerrison……whatever you do…..don't sit in the back….sit right in the middle…..if he finds you in the back…..he will hate you FOREVER!!!!"

"oh boy….that'll be fun"

"hey look…..you have a 9:20p.m. class…..algebra…with Mrs. Gibbs…..she's nice….hey wait a minute…..I have that class too…cool….we can go together"

"hey….sweet...wait…Heero, do you have that class??"

"no, I have Geometry at 5:00p.m."

"oh"

Finally we arrived at the biology building

"any warnings on this teacher?"

"uh….this ones kind of inevitable…..she will hate you…..no matter where you are….good luck"

* * *

[2 weeks later...i know i skipped like crazy

Finally……only one more class left….and it's a stupid 9:20p.m. class….who has class at 9:20….that means it ends at 10:45p.m…….dang it….well at least I don't have to walk alone...it's really weird but James has like almost every class with me…..Heero and I split after Biology and I only just saw him for dinner and even then, he didn't say anything….he just looked frustrated with something.

"yeah but see……when life gives you lemonade…..you're supposed to make lemonade…..not trade them in for chocolate," James argued.

"yeah but…..people would eat chocolate year round…..lemonade you only drink during really hot days during summer"

"yeah and that's what makes lemonade so special…..cause you only have it 2 months per year."

Pretty much this was what James and I talked about…..arguing about anything random.

"sigh…..whatever……so you ready to do some algebra? …..such a weird word….where do you think-"

"oh no…..we are not getting into a discussion about the word algebra……heh….that is a funny word"

Lucky for us….class started…..but man it was boring…..I fell asleep half way through it…..but it didn't really matter seeing as how the teacher already hates me.

"wow…..it's so dark and cold…..hey, james, where are the stars??"

"sigh….well…..you can't really see the stars cause we have so many lights around"

"humph…..that's stupid"

"heh"

Ahh it's nice to get out at night….the air feels all….clean….but I think something's wrong with James…..he's walking really slow and is kinda quiet

"are you ok, James?"

"huh??? Oh…..hmm….i'm ok….just not great"

"what's wrong?"

"heh…..if I told you….i would have to kill you"

"hey….that's not fair"

We stopped by a building….but I still say something was wrong……he seemed almost like he was debating with himself ….and he won't look at me…..his shoes can't be that interesting.

"Duo," he said in a REALLY small voice.

"yeah?," I answered in a equally small voice.

"sigh"

He finally looked at me….but there was a weird look in his face.

He started to inch forward, while I backed up…..a little freaked out by the way he was looking at me.

"Duo……I remember seeing you for the first time in English class….you were……the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life"

Ok….now I was getting officially creeped out…..my back was up against the wall and he was still advancing like a predator on a trapped prey.

"and…..it took all my strength not to say this in front of your friend…..but now I don't think I can stop……Duo……you have…..the most beautiful hair I have ever seen"

At this point, I was frozen against a brick wall and he reached for my hair and grabbed the very tip and….KISSED IT…..man this guy is psycho

"uh….James….I have to go or else I'll…..uh……never be able to get up in morning…..heh…..uh"

Of course right when I start to walk away, he puts up his arms and blocks both my exits. He starts leaning closer….closing the distance between my face and his rapidly.

And then…….he kisses me.

It was a….weird kiss. It wasn't needy or passionate…..he definitely was experienced, that was for sure.

No, this kiss was….soft and gentle……his lips barely touched mine but at the same time sent a million jolts all over my body……he gently deepened the kiss by pushing his lips more fully on mine and then slowly prodded my mouth with his tongue…..asking for admission……

This is too weird…..i want to push him away……I want to tell him to stop and leave me alone…..but…..i can't move…..and it's not that kind of "oh this kiss is so amazing that I can't move"…..this is more of a…..almost like a paralyzed feeling…..and it's really scaring me.

He gently brings his hands down around my waist to deepen the kiss.

Gahhh…..stop it…..stop…..i don't like you in that way……I like……i….like…Heero?…no that couldn't be right…..he was just my fighting partner.

Before I could get to distracted, James brought me back into the present by pulling back for oxygen.

"gasp…..James……what was that for?"

"I told you didn't i…..i love you"

At first I thought he was going to lean in to kiss me again……but instead, he reached behind my neck and before I could react, he pushed a small pressure point and I felt everything go black.

* * *

muhuwahaha...cliff hanger...hell yea...ok so this story was written a long time ago and i'm just now finishing it...so review and i'll put up the next part soon 


	2. Fainting again

Life With Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: Slowly he inched closer. With my back to the brick wall, where could I go? He had me trapped.

Pairings: Heero/Duo, Duo/mystery boy

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters or anything

* * *

Uhhhh……damn……damn……damn……..this sucks……I wake up and i'm in a dark, cold, lonely cell…..and my brain feels like it's gonna burst. 

Why did this have to happen to me??? Why couldn't any of this happen to Heero…..oh yeah…..i wonder if Heero knows that I've been captured……man…..now he's gonna think I'm weak…..which I guess I kinda am seeing as how I let another guy kiss me……what was I thinking???

Sigh……no use worrying about the past…..now…..how to get out????

But of course, when I search the cell in pure dark it can be kind of hard to find openings…..but nothing that I could find. Hmm…is it still dark outside or are we so far below the ground that no light will ever shine in here……wahhh…..way to make myself depressed.

_Clank_

A dark shadow in the shape of a man stood in the door way

"you finally awake, Duo?"

Its that stupid familiar voice that right now I wanted to strangle--------James. Humph……there is not way in hell that I am ever responding to him.

"fine…..we just have to get you talking."

He walked over to me almost as if we were good old pals and he didn't capture me and stick me in a cold cell.

"come on"

He roughly grabbed my arms and cuffed them together…….as if that's gonna keep me for very long. He dragged me down a long hallway and into an interrogation room. He sat me down in one chair and walked around to the front of me.

"alright….you have obviously gone through this so lets cut to the chase….we want to know what the weakness of the gundams are, what the other gundam pilots look like, and where they are."

"and you think I'm just gonna give you all this information…..hey…how about…..you can go and kiss my ass."

"sigh….I knew you wouldn't be cooperative….that's why I'm here"

"heh…….you think I haven't been beaten up before?"

"yes I know you have but…..there is a breaking point for everyone……I just have to find yours."

"good luck…..you'll need it"

"humph"

James walked behind me, picked up my braid, and moved it over my shoulder to my front side. James paused for a few seconds on my chest and trailed them up to my shoulders and rested them there.

"you know, ever since I saw you, I knew you were special. It wasn't until later that I realized that you and your friend were gundam pilots. I don't usually do this but as I said….you are different."

James leaned down and started licking my neck.

"ugh….you nasty pervert…..get off me"

James didn't respond….only came around me and kissed me on the lips again. This time I bit his lip….hard.

"gah…..bitch," James screamed and slapped me before regaining his composure. "alright….if that's the way it has to be, than fine"

He walked over to a corner of the room and pulled out a whip. He tied me up against the wall and started the torture. His hits were precise and hard. Soon my shirt was torn to shreds and fell to the ground. After about 30 minutes of this. He sat me back down in the chair. I sat upright cause it would definitely hurt to put my back on the chair.

"now then…are you gonna anwer?"

"are you gonna die?"

James pouted, he walked in front of me and leaned down roughly pushing his lips against mine. One of his hands grabbed my chin preventing me from biting his lip again. His tongue was literally forced down my throat….it was disgusting. God I hate him. I suddenly grinned into his kiss. The bastard had forgotten to tie my legs together. I swung my foot as hard as I could (which is pretty hard…if I may say so myself) and it hit directly in his crotch.

James fell backwards on the ground reeling in pain. He has a really dirty mouth when he's pissed….good….you deserved it.

The air vent above burst open and a dark object flew out of it. The object landed softly on the ground of the cell and straightened up, glaring down at James who was still reeling on the floor.

Shit yes….it was Heero. God how amazing he was looking right now.

Heero finally seemed to notice my presence. He silently walked over to me to untie me but stopped when he saw the whip marks.

"..it's nothing….just untie me"

Heero nodded but his glare hardened ten fold. I stood up shakily but for the most part, okay, and turned to James who was standing up.

"well, well, well….looks like we won, James." I said cockily….i mean who wouldn't feel good if they just kicked some guy in the balls that had tortured you.

Heero silently walked past me and punched James square in the face. Heero then grabbed James' collar and pushed him against the nearest wall. The pair glared at each other. Heero won the glaring contest and punched James in the stomach. Heero reached up the air vent and took out a small black bag. He tossed it to me.

"there are explosions in there…..set them up"

I shrugged….say good bye, Institute for young academics and scholarships.

Once the explosions were ready, Heero punched James one last time whispering in his ear. I didn't hear what he said but whatever it was it made James widen his eyes in surprise.

Now it was time for my farewell to James….hell yea….i grabbed his shoulders and kicked him in the balls for the second time that night. Hah….serves you right, bastard.

Heero and I started heading out the door to get the hell out of this place forever when we heard a single gun shot.

Heero looked at me like I was a ghost….what the hell….i didn't get shot….did i? I don't feel any pain. I look down and my stomach had blood running out of a bullet looking hole. I can see Heero saying something but I have no idea what….oh god every things getting fuzzy again. What are those dots? My vision starts fading and I start heading towards the ground and everything goes black.

* * *

i know this is a crazy short chapter but...i still haven't completed the next part and this was about the only stopping point...i personally thought it was a kick ass torture scene...it was kinda wimpy but for my first torture scene, it wasn't half bad. 


	3. 3rd faint

Life with Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

the usual warnings...only this time their's like no gore only a little blood at the end...i'm dissappointed...oh well

* * *

I can hear voices.

"is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, Heero….let me look at him" That was definetely Trowa.

"well….hurry up."

"Heero…..i can't with you hovering over me like this….just go out…I'll tell you when it's time"

"no….i'm not leaving him again"

"sigh…just be quiet."

"ughhhh" my voice sounds like crap….how long has it been….where's some goddamn water when you need it?

"Duo?? How are you feeling?"

"water" finally opening my eyes….damn that light is bright….Heero is on the right side of my bed and Trowa is leaning towards me on my left side. Trowa hands me a glass of water.

"thanks….what happened? Where am i? how did you get here, Trowa?"

"well….you were shot from the back by James….Heero carried you out of the building and called me as soon as he could….i was in the town next to yours….Heero drove a motorcycle with you unconscious to my town. And here we are"

"…Heero drove a…motorcycle….with me unconscious…..how??"

Trowa started smirking and Heero paled a little.

"he put you up front in between his arms…..it was a sight to see…..The unemotional Heero with you in his arms….sorry it was too funny"

Heero smacked his head and left the room…..i'm confused….why is that so funny and why did Heero look embarrassed?

"….Trowa??? why is that so funny?"

"…hehe…well….i'll let him tell you later….once he takes care of a problem"

"oh…ok" I shrugged. Heero was probably checking his stupid laptop for more missions…..not that I'm jealous….cause I'm not.

A few days later, doctor Trowa allowed me to get out of bed and roam the house that we were staying in. Quatre arrived 2 days ago. Quatre was of course acting like a mother and watched over me like crazy. Trowa was about the only one that could drag Quatre out of my room….and they gave each other funny looks constantly. Heero has been avoiding me like the plague. He practically runs past my room and never looks at me. I tried asking the other guys but they just kinda smiled and said it was nothing. They know something, I just have to get it out of them….time to attack Quatre now that I have him alone.

"hey Quartre…..where's Heero?"

"uhm….i think he's in his room."

"oh…..what's he doing?"

"uhm….i think he's…packing for his mission"

"WHAT? Since when did he have a mission….why didn't he tell me…..how long is he gonna be gone?"

"uhmmm…..i'm sorry, Duo….i don't know anything….you'll have to talk to him"

"oh…..i will" Damn….i hate him…I'm gonna murder him.

I walk into his room and see him shoving clothes into his small black bag. That's so unlike him. He usually spends hours straightening everything so it's perfect…..what's got his panties in a knot???

"so you heard, Duo." It was more of a statement than an actual question…..damn why does he have to be so forward

"yea….i did hear….question is, why did I have to hear it through Quatre?"

"i….i….i didn't have time"

"bullshit….you had plenty of time….you've been ignoring me." Hah now it's my turn to make the question into a statement….one point for me.

Heero ignored the last comment and continued his packing. Time to try a different tactic.

"what did I do?"

"what are you talking about, Duo?"

"what made you so mad that you won't even look me in the eye?"

This at least made Heero stop packing and sigh. "I need to leave" damnit…he was about to tell me.

"Where? How long?"

"another school….i'll be back in a few weeks."

"so…that's it?...that's all you can say?"

Heero once again didn't respond. He just pushed past me with his little black bag. I stood frozen to the spot.

"WHAT DID I DO, DAMNIT" I punched the hallway wall, leaving a gaping hole in the plaster. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei came out, stopping short when they saw the gaping hole with my arm still in it.

"Duo" Quatre was using his mother voice. He gently took my hand out of the wall and all three of them gasped when they saw the amount of blood dripping down my arm. I barely felt a thing when I punched the wall….oh god….everything is getting fuzzy again…..damnit how much blood have I lost from when I got shot and this?? Damnit…this is….all….heero's….fault……

* * *

i aughta just name this fic "fainting with Duo" i swear...every single chapter has ended with him fainting...hopefully the next chapter won't...i don't even know what i'm gonna write...oh well...wish me luck...i kinda wanna do a torture scene for Heero where Duo finally gets to come to Heero's rescue instead of the other way around

Please review


	4. Damn Relena

Life With Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

warning: Relena bashing, Yaoi, and language

disclaimer: nope...don't own nothing but my computer

[Heero's point of view

Damn….why did James have to go and do that……this is all his fault….if he hadn't kissed Duo, then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with these…..feelings.

Alright so I admit that I was….pissed and jealous when Duo got kissed by James. And I also admit that I like Duo…..maybe as more than a teammate. But I'm still not ready to say it out loud so of course I've been avoiding Duo like the plague. I guess I wasn't surprised when he came to my room practically yelling at me. I couldn't reply to half of his questions. I left that room practically running.

Before I got downstairs I heard him scream and then a loud band against the wall. My guess would be he just beat the crap out of the wall. I was at the door ready to bolt to my motorcycle but Trowa got to me first.

"Heero" He walked up to me and lowered his voice so that no one else heard us. "what did you do?"

"nothing…all right? I didn't do anything"

"you're lying."

"so what….it doesn't matter to you"

Trowa got pissed. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved my back against the door.

"look….Duo is my friend…I'm not gonna sit quietly while he is in trouble…if you don't get your act in shape, then you don't deserve him."

"how dare you tell me what I can and can't have."

"how dare you hurt the one you are in love with"

Damn….he got me there…..i don't mean to hurt Duo….i just can't say it yet. I can't take it anymore. I push Trowa and leave the house. I'll think about this when I get back from the mission.

After driving for 4 hours, I had to take a break. As much as I love my new motorcycle, there's only so much a person can take sitting on that seat. But I love this motorcycle….it's a black CBR with a few silver streaks. (A/N: if you guys didn't catch that…..that's the motorcycle that Tatsuki from Hands Off uses…..he's so hot)

I was sent on another school infiltration. It was another prissy school by the looks of the entrance. An exact copy of Edward from the last school came up to me.

"Hello….nice to meet you….my name is John….i'm the school president." Damn….even his voice was like Edwards.

"So, Heero Yuy, you ready for school here at Saint Micheal's School of Arts and Excellence?" Right about now Duo would be laughing at the name of the school…..argh-stop it….you have to stop thinking about Duo.

"yes…I'm ready." To destroy it.

He gave me a two hour tour of the place….i zoned him out within the first 10 minutes. As much as I hate to admit it, during the whole hour and 50 minutes, I was thinking about Duo. Damn….i gotta go do some target practice to get him out of my mind. At the end of the tour he left me at my dorm, luckily I got one of the few single dorm rooms. I stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower…I don't know why, but every time duo and I do a school infiltration, the first thing he does is take a shower.

After that I sat down at my desk and took out my computer. Duo was right, I was on it way too much. Grrr-Duo get out of my head. Great now I'm talking to myself.

The next day came and went. Classes were nothing new. And that's how the next week went. By the end of the week, I was a celebrity. Girls flocked around me….i don't get it. I was cruel and ignored them….why did they follow me? There was one girl that was especially determined to become my friend, Her name was Relena Peacecraft. Damn she was annoying. She bothered me the whole weekend so I didn't get any work done.

"Heero…do you like this purse?" Damn her and her stupid girly voice.

"no"

"oh….well then i don't like it either"

"then why did you buy it?"

"I thought you would like it"

"I don't"

That's pretty much how our conversations went.

Finally I saw my chance…an alumni banquet was coming up in two days. All the activities would be centered around the alumni….perfect chance to slip in, steal some info, and get the hell away from Peacecraft. Since Relena's father and mother had graduated from here, I didn't have to worry about her bothering me….or so I thought.

"Hi, Heero"

"hn"

"well….um…will you come to the alumni banquet with me?"

"no"

"but….my parents really want to meet you"

"too bad"

"….i really didn't want to do this….but you leave me no choice"

What the hell is she talking about….Suddenly 5 guys came through my dorm room…but they weren't your normal guys…..these people were huge….they had to turn sideways to get through my door.

Now….i'm not saying I'm weak….i'd be able to deal with two of them easily but she purposely brought five so that even I'm too weak to take on all of them alone…..damn.

"well….Heero….will you change your mind?" damn…..she's still using that innocent girly voice.

"fine" I death glared her and all five of the men but not even Relena flinched.

So here I am, a Wednesday night, dressed up in a fancy tux with Relena permanently attached to my right arm. Her five bodyguards were stationed around the room so that I couldn't make a run for it.

"come on, Heero…my parents are over there"

She dragged me through the crowd and stopped in front of two very wealthy people. Relena's mother had blond hair much like Relena's and wore the most expensive kinds of jewelry. She wore pearl earrings with diamonds implanted in the middle and a diamond necklace and on her wrist were emerald and ruby bracelets. Relena's father had dirty blond hair that was slicked back. He showed his wealth by wearing really expensive looking watches and showing his cell phone on his belt.

"mom, dad. This is Heero"

"oh It's a pleasure meeting you, Heero" Relena's mother said, "we have heard a lot about you from Relena" did she tell you how she forced me to come to this damn banquet by threatening me with five super-humans? I didn't think so.

"same to you" so I was brought up to be a gentleman….sue me.

Relena and her parents talked for a while about money and investments and how her parents have been touring all their establishments. I zoned out the whole time….sadly my mind was on how Duo would look if he were here.

Soon the banquet was called to silence by some nerdy looking wealthy man. He blabbed on and on about how proud he was of the school and the alumni…I wonder if he would be proud that he had let an assassin into his school.

After 3 hours of alumni coming up to the podium and gloating about their success in life, we got served our food. More alumni came up and talked while we ate. After another 2 hours of this, music was played and the guests were encouraged to dance a while….unfortunately that meant I had to dance with Relena. She forced me to dance with her for another hour before she complained about her sore ankles…that's why men are glad that they don't have to wear high heels. She excused herself and me from the party and dragged me to her room.

She fell on the bed and pulled me with her. She planned it so that I fell on top of her. I put my arms out so that I didn't fall all the way on her.

"oh Heero….i-…I love you" She put her arms around my neck, pulled herself up, and kissed me. Her lips attacked mine in a wave of love and passion. I didn't respond but I didn't pull back…maybe I could finally forget about Duo. She took this as a yes and forced her tongue through my lips. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down to the bed. She moaned and her passionate kiss doubled in its attacks.

That's when I pulled back. She stared at me with lust in her eyes. I glared down at her.

"leave me alone" with that said, I turned and walked smoothly out the door. To hell with her.

I walked back to my dorm, changed into my mission clothes. The banquet had a few more hours til it ended so I still had enough time to steal the info and get back to Duo. That one kiss had proved it to me. The whole time that Relena was kissing me, I was thinking about Duo….what would a kiss from Duo feel like? Does he like me back? I wonder what he's doing now? Is he thinking about me?

I slipped into the back of the building, sneaking around corners, making sure not to be seen. I found the control room and slipped in. I broke the necks of the two guys on duty there. After hacking into the computer and putting the data I needed onto our drive, I destroyed their computer. I snuck out easily without being seen. I ran back to my room, grabbed my stuff and drove as fast as I could away from the damn school on my cbr.

It was about 3 in the morning when I got back to the safe house we were staying at. I hid my cbr and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Once I entered the kitchen I instantly regretted it. Trowa was pushing Quatre against the counter and kissing the hell out of him at the same time. Luckily, they both didn't see me so I slipped quietly back out. I didn't have a problem with Trowa and Quatre being gay….hell I was too. Wufei also knew but he didn't care as long as it didn't affect their performance during missions. Duo was the only one that didn't know but Quatre had said that he would tell him soon.

I slipped into Wufei's room. He was sitting in a chair reading a spiritual book. He glanced up when I came in, raising one eyebrow.

"what brings you here so early, Yuy?"

"I need some food"

"That's why we have a kitchen"

"yea…but Trowa and Quatre are making out in there….so give me some of your food" Wufei always had a food stash in his room.

"sigh fine." He pointed to one of his drawers. I dove in and grabbed a bag of chips and a soda. I left his room and entered my room. I unpacked while eating my snack. I sat down and looked at my clock. Damn it was only 3:30 and I'm still not tired. I got up and walked across the hallway to Duo's room. I quietly opened the door.

Duo was propped leaning against his bed with an open book on his lap. His head drooped against his chest with his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep while reading. I walked in and crouched down next to him. His face was calm and peaceful, his breathing slow and steady, his lips partly open. I carefully shook his shoulder to wake him up, he could get a cold if he stayed on the floor. Duo rocked back and forth when I shook him but didn't wake up. I stopped shaking him and sighed. His body lost its balance and fell towards me. His head rested softly on my shoulder, his breath gently tickling my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up bridal style. He leaned closer to me. I walked over to his bed and gently laid him down. He curled into a ball and fell back to his calm sleeping state. After covering him with his blankets I walked out of the room, quietly closing the door and leaning against it. Damn….I'm completely in love with him.

* * *

so...how did you like this chapter???? It took me a long time...but this whole week i don't have school so i will almost definetely post something tomorrow whether it's this story or my kingdom hearts story. oh and if you want to look at a picture of Heero's motorcycle look on my profile...it's sweet

PLEASE REVIEW...thanks so much for the people that added this story to their alert...you guys rock...and mucho thanks to: **Battousaistrata**: death by chocolate (that's what battousai means) and thanks for being my #1 fan...and **Tyra Kinami:** thanks


	5. damn Relena duo's turn

Life With Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Heero/Relena

warning: yaoi, language...evil Relena

* * *

[Duo's POV

Wha….how'd I get in my bed?? Oh well….i probably crawled in before falling asleep. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"AHHHHH……Heero…..what are you doing here?"

"hn….thanks for the hello…..i got done with my mission and arrived early this morning."

"oh…..how'd the mission go?"

"fine….no problems" He got up, rinsed his bowl and left.

"damn…..again with the avoiding" I said to Quatre and Trowa who were sitting at the table.

"he's…..he doesn't mean to avoid you, Duo" Quatre said in his gently mother voice.

"are you blind? Didn't you see that whole conversation?"

"yea….but he really doesn't mean it."

I shrugged. Whatever. I grabbed my breakfast and went to my room. I fell asleep right when my book was getting good. I know it's amazing that I have the intention span to read a book but this was one of the few books that I adored. It was called Twilight by Stephanie Meyers (A/N: Hell yea….go Edward). I finished reading the book for the hundredth time while lying on my bed. I decided to go down stairs and see if anything was on TV. As I entered the living room I heard voice coming from the kitchen so I went exploring….bad move.

As I opening the kitchen door, I saw Trowa pushing Quatre against the counter. Trowa was kissing Quatre's neck and Quatre was moaning. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and looked at me, fright in his eyes. I did the only thing that I could think of….ran out of the room screaming apologies. I ran upstairs to Wufei's room where he was reading another book on his bed. I closed the door behind me and ran to hide behind the chair in the corner of his room.

"uh….Maxwell? What do you think you're doing?"

"Shh….i'm not here, ok?"

Before Wufei could say anything, Quatre burst through the door with Trowa right behind him.

"Wufei….have you seen Duo?"

"….no"

"oh….okay…well if you see him tell me"

Quatre and Trowa ran out of the room and Wufei turned to me.

"what happened….although I probably know"

"well……I went downstairs to watch TV and I heard noises in the kitchen so I went investigating and when I walked in, Trowa and Quatre were making out so I ran out of the room"

"so….why are you hiding in my room?"

"……what??? I just told you that Trowa and Quatre are gay…..doesn't that affect you at all???"

"I already knew"

"how….when….does Heero know?"

"I also walked in on them making out….that was about a month ago….and yes Heero knows"

"huh???? How come I was the only one that didn't know?"

"probably because you were too oblivious to notice anything"

"gee….thanks" I sighed and sat down on Wufei's bed. "Wu, what should I do?"

"get out of my bed and go talk to Quatre and Trowa."

"fine" big help he is.

I walked out of my room having every intention to go find Quatre and Trowa but stopped when I saw Heero's door. I walked into his room, he was sitting on his bed, typing on his computer. He didn't even look up when I came in.

I sighed and walked over to his bed. I crawled under his covers and pulled the blanket over my head without saying a word.

"what….are you doing?"

"sleeping"

"in my bed?"

"……" damnit….i don't even know why I came in here.

"what happened?" damn….how does he know that something happened.

"I found out that Quatre and Trowa are gay" I mumbled still under the blankets.

"hm"

"how did you find out?"

He sighed, "I've walked in on them multiple times"

"oh….me too…"

"do you have a problem with them being gay?" he may have sounded uninterested but there was a hint of….fear? in his voice.

"no….hell, i think I might be gay….but I just didn't think about Trowa or Quatre being gay"

"you're gay?" once again there was a weird hint to his voice….but it wasn't fear this time.

"yea….i mean….i've never felt anything towards girls…..and….i kinda liked it when James kissed me" I shrugged….why am I talking about orientations with the guy that is straight as a ruler.

I got up and left. I had nothing left to say to the ruler and apparently he didn't either as he went back to his laptop. I found Quatre and Trowa. Quatre looked like he was about to cry. He squeezed the hell out of me the second he saw me. He and Trowa talked to me about how they meant to tell me, they just never had the chance.

"so….do you….hate us" Quatre mumbled looking intently at his shoes.

"Quatre….Stupid….i could never hate you guys" I smirked. Quatre tackled me and for the second time, squeezed the life out of me. "Trowa…help….can't…breathe" I gasped out reaching towards Trowa. He smirked and pried Quatre off me. I walked away from the pair telling them that I was gonna give them some "alone time."

I walked towards my room when the doorbell rang. Hm….that's weird…..we were all here so who would be coming to our house. I snatched my gun out of my room and walked down stairs…..if it was one of those goddamn sales people, I was gonna blow their head off……I hate those people. I opened the door a bit and peeked out. There standing on my doorway, was a little blond haired girl. She looked at me and we kinda had a stare down. Sadly we were about the same height so I didn't get the advantage of looking down on her. She simply sized me up with her eyes and glared at me.

"um…..is there a Heero Yuy here?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"uh….yea...hang on a sec" I shut the door in her face…hah that's what she gets for glaring at me. I walked into Heero's room with out knocking.

"Heero….you have a visitor"

"who?"

"I don't know….some really bitchy blond girl"

He looked up at me with fear and surprise. He closed his laptop and walked slowly downstairs….i followed cause….hell if just a description of this girl could frighten Heero, I wonder what other emotions she could put on Heero's face. He opened the door all the way so I was able to see her too. I stood quietly behind him.

"what are you doing here, Relena?"

"Oh…Heero….i finally found you" She ran through the open door and tackled him. He glared down at her.

"what are you doing here?" he asked again….but this time he was definitely pissed.

"well….i…..i…..i missed you" She buried her face in his chest. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"well I didn't miss you….leave now"

"but….Heero…..i thought you loved me" She glared at me. "what did you do to Heero? You tricked him, didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything" I said in my defense

"yea right…..you hypnotized him, didn't you? He loves me…..not you" She walked over to me and slapped me across the cheek….shit….for a girl that looks so weak, she sure can hit hard. I put a hand to my cheek feeling it get red. I didn't do anything….why do I get beat up?

I turned and started walking towards the stairs….hell I'm going to my room….forget you, bitch

I was passing Heero when he reached out his arm blocking my path. He looked pissed as HELL…..and I thought he was pissed when I had accidentally burnt our dinner that one night. I was wrong….this was pissed for Heero.

"leave, Peacecraft" He said in a forced voice….he was about to explode.

"no….not until I get you….That whore tricked you….he doesn't love you like I do"

I turned around….not this again. "look, lady, I'm not his boyfriend"

"then who are you"

"I'm his…..uh…-"

"He's my boyfriend" Heero said.

WHAT???? What is he talking about? He glanced at me…..i don't know how but he kinda sent me this message that was somewhere along the lines of 'just shut up and play along'

"see….i told you…..you were trying to trick me, whore" Jeez…Relena just never shuts up. "see…..now I proved that Heero has a spell on him….cause the Heero I know and love would never like a girly bitch like you" ouch…that hurt.

"shut up, Relena…..He's way better than you will ever be" damn….Heero almost sounds honest.

"but…Heero….baby….i….i….i don't believe it…..I can't believe it…I won't believe it unless he proves it some how"

"fine" Heero said…..how the hell is he gonna prove something like this?

He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against mine. It was soft and yet…amazing. It sent shocks all the way down my body. I moaned unconsciously and returned the kiss. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth. I moaned again and leaned closer grabbing the front of his shirt. When we broke for air, we both looked into each other's eyes, panting. That's when we got snapped back into reality by the screaming Relena as she watched our kiss.

"noooooo……Heero…..it's all your fault." She pointed to me.

She walked over to me and pulled me out of Heero's arms. She pushed me against the hallway table, knocking over the vase and spilling water all over me.

"what the?"

She punched me hard on the cheek…hard…damn there's gonna be a bruise tomorrow…She didn't waist any time at all, she pulled back her arm and aimed the second punch at my stomach….it hit square in the gut. I fell to the ground and covered my face. She pulled her foot back and kicked me hard in the stomach once…..twice….three times….and then she stopped.

I peaked between my hands covering my eyes and saw a scary looking Heero. He had grabbed her arm and was pulling her through the door.

"if you ever come back here….i will kill you" His eyes narrowed even more if that were even possible.

"but…Heero-" he slammed the door and locked it. From outside we could hear her screaming Heero's name over and over again.

He turned back to me still curled on the ground. Damn I was gonna feel these hits soon. Heero walked over to me and picked me up bridal style in his arms.

"what? Heero….i'm fine" I lied….damnit…I think that bitch broke a few ribs.

"no….you're not"

"well….put me down….a few kicks aren't gonna kill me….hello?? Heero??" He ignored me and stared straight ahead as he carried me to my room. He laid me gently on the bed and even though he was careful, it twisted my stomach and I moaned in pain.

He walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later with doctor Trowa.

"I'm ok….really, guys" I tried sounding convincing but once again….they ignored me.

Trowa walked over to the side of the bed and slipped the shirt off over my head. His skilled hands gently swept over my stomach and chest feeling for any damages.

"damn….what happened to you, Maxwell? You have three broken ribs….but luckily none of them damaged your lungs"

"ughh…..i got beat up by a girl" at this Trowa started laughing like crazy…..i know it sounds weak but I couldn't hit her back.

Heero stood quietly in the corner of my room watching Trowa bandage me up.

"well….doctor Trowa…..am I gonna live?" I asked jokingly.

"heh….yea…just stay in bed for a while and….don't twist your stomach too much."

Trowa walked over to Heero and spoke really quietly to him. I don't know what they were saying but Heero definitely looked like a puppy getting scolded. He kept on looking down at his feet. After a while, Trowa left and Heero looked at me.

"uh….Heero??? what is it??" He just kept on staring at me.

"fine….can you hand me a book? Any book…just something to do before I die from boredom"

He walked over to my small stash of books and grabbed a very thick one. He handed it to me…..alright, he got me Harry Potter and The prisoner of Azkaban….hell yea…this was one of the best books, period.

I propped myself against the headboard and opened the book. I finished the first chapter when I looked up and Heero was still standing next to my bed staring at me.

"uh…are you ok, Heero?"

He must have gotten zapped back into reality because he shook his head and looked around like 'where the hell am I and how did I get here?' He looked back and me and then turned and left without saying a thing. Well…that was…..odd.

* * *

tada...5th chapter...i told you i would update soon...since i don't have school this whole week...oh and thanks to the peeps who review: **pikeebo:** thanks for reviewing and hopefully you liked this chapter with Relena in it

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	6. motorcycle action

Life With Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

Pairings: Duo/Heero mainly in this chapter.

warnings: yaoi...relena dissing...more yaoi...and language

* * *

[Heero's POV 

Damn Relena….why the hell did she follow me??? If it weren't for her, Duo wouldn't have gotten hurt……..But….if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten my first kiss with Duo.

Damn….he was amazing in every way. Even though the kiss was stopped short because of a certain bitch I won't name, it was still heaven. The way his soft lips parted and how his mouth tasted of some sweet candy or fruit. Ok, Heero, gotta stop your train of thought before you run into a….problem.

I don't know what to do…..on one hand I could take Duo for myself and live happily ever after with him. On the other hand though, I don't know if he even likes me and what if he doesn't and I make a complete fool of myself.

Sigh….i need to talk to someone I can trust…..Wufei. I walked into his room and sat down in his reading chair.

"are you hiding, too?"

"huh?? What are you talking about?"

"Duo was hiding in here for a while…so why are you in here?"

"heh…it's about Duo"

"you like him." It was more of a statement than a question…leave it to Wufei to know these things.

"yes…but does he like me?"

"…I think it's safe to say that he feels some thing towards you"

"so what do I do?"

"heh…Yuy…I'm not gonna tell you what to do…..you have to figure it out yourself."

"I hate you, Wufei."

I got up and was at the door when Wufei spoke up again, "just…don't hurt Maxwell, okay?"

Duh….i already knew that…and yet I have already failed and I don't even have him yet; I let Relena beat him up.

I sighed again and walked into my room and lay down on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red blinking light on my open laptop screen. I walked over and opened the urgent email from Dr. J.

_01, urgent mission information: you are to team up with 02 and infiltrate a corporation. You will work in the main offices and 02 will work in a nearby car repair shop. Information on new technology will be passed sometime in the next three weeks. You and 02 must retrieve it. Do you accept the mission?_

Hell yea…a three week mission with Duo….what could be more perfect? I replied to his mission with a 'mission accepted' and went into Duo's room. He looked up when I shut the door behind me.

"sup?"

"we have a mission for the next three weeks"

"oh fun…..what are we up to now?"

"there is some crucial information being passed and you and I must intercept it. I will go undercover in an office building and you will work in a nearby car repair shop."

"seriously….yessssss" He smiled up at me. "when are we leaving?"

"don't you need to heal some more?"

"I'll live"

"fine….we'll leave tomorrow around one. The place isn't that far from here."

Duo smiled and sat up a little to fast, he groaned in pain and sucked in his breath sharply.

"what's wrong?"

"nah…I'm fine….just a little to much for my poor beaten stomach"

"maybe you shouldn't go on this mission"

"no way….i finally get to do a fun job and I can't even go"

"alright…..just….take it easy"

"awww…..Heero's got a soft side"

I smirked as I helped him stand up. He hobbled around the room and gathered clothes and other necessities. Maybe this isn't a good idea….sigh….oh well….nothing to do now but watch and see.

I left and gathered my stuff in my black travel bag. I checked my emails again and Dr. J had responded telling me about the fine details. I'd fill in Duo tomorrow while we were driving there.

[next day around 1

Duo and I looked at each other.

"well damn….we don't have a ride," he said as he looked at our only source of transportation, which was my cbr motorcycle.

"sigh…just get on, Maxwell"

I straddled the motorcycle in the driver's seat and Duo tentatively positioned himself behind me.

"hold on," I told him…..hell yea…this is my dream come true.

He blushed a little and wrapped his arms around my waist barely even touching me…..we'll see if we can change that. I kicked off the stand and started up the motorcycle. I raced down the small forest road at 80 miles an hour. That got Duo frightened, his arms tightened immensely around my waist and he rested his head on my back and closed his eyes. Let's face it, Duo never really liked motorcycles.

For three hours we drove like that. I was in pure heaven cause every time we went over a bump or something, Duo would tighten his arms a little more and sort squeak. It was cute as hell. After the break we climbed back on and drove for another two hours, finally hitting our destination. I parked the motorcycle in front of the apartment we were going to be sharing. Our cover story was that we were a couple trying to make a living. My position in the office included me going to many parties and social events so I of course had to introduce Duo so that we would both be ready for the information.

We walked up a flight of stairs and opened the door to our new apartment. Damn it was small…there was a small kitchen that was connected with the small living room. There were three doors in the back. After investigating we found out that the first door was to the bathroom, the second door was to a closet, and the third door was to a bedroom. We both stood stunned in the doorway to the bedroom. There was one queen sized bed. We looked at each other silently. And then Duo burst out, " I call bed…..you get the couch"

"what….no way….i'm the one having to go to that damn office and act like I actually care about my social life."

"yea and I have to work in a greasy car shop where I'll be on the ground under stinky cars,…..Your point?"

"sigh….my point is-" I didn't finish my argument because we both heard laughing behind us. Turning around we saw a funny dressed man in the doorway to our apartment. He was doubled over laughing as hard as he could.

"uhm…..who are you" Duo asked bluntly.

"hehe…sorry…hehe….i'm your neighbor…..i'm right across the way….i heard that we were getting a new couple in the area so I came to investigate…..and you're already having a lover's spat."

"what…..we weren't having a lover's spat…..we were….uh…..talking"

"hehe…sure sure….heh…if you say so….well since you're a couple….why don't you share the bed, stupid?"

He burst out in more laughter while me and Duo looked at each other. "uh….oh yea…thanks we….didn't think about that" Duo said covering our mistake.

"that's fine….the names Donan…as I said…I live right across from you guys…..so no having loud sex at night"

"uuhhh….sure…we'll keep that in mind." Duo said.

"and who are you two"

"oh…well I'm Duo and this is Heero"

"I see….so you're the uke… and he's the-"

"we really need to finish unpacking….it was nice meeting you, goodbye" I said slamming the door in his face….wow….i really didn't need those thoughts popping into my head.

"what…..i don't look like an uke, do i?" Duo looked at me astonished. You can't be serious….he wasn't seriously asking me this question, was he?

"sorry duo but….you look like a girl….it's the braid"

"humph" he turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom his braid flowing behind him. I have to admit….he does look like a girl.

We finished packing and ordered some Chinese take-out food sitting on the couch and relaxing. Around 10, we decided that we needed to rest for the big day tomorrow. We looked at each other again, scared of the bed arrangements.

"you….we can….share the bed….it's fine" He said looking intensely at his shoes.

"okay" yep….definitely a cold heartless bastard.

I climbed in on one side and he climbed in on the other side. He scooted as far away as possible without falling off the bed. Damn, it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

hell yea...ok so here the next chapter...but sorry if it's kinda short...i'll try to make the next one longer and more interesting...but i thought Donan was pretty damn entertaining...i'll try and get him back in sometime later

and thank you to the people that have reviewed...me likey you: **snowdragonct:** i know...i feel bad that i made Duo get beat up by a pacifist girl but...i'll try and raise Duo's self esteem when he gets together with Heero...and maybe teach him some self defense, **Boolinger:** sweet name, Btw...hopefully you like this chapter...i started writing it the second after i read your review, **pikeebo:** Relena does have a Heero-dar...she'll probably come back later on to try and avenge herself but...Duo will kick her ass

Please Review!!!!!!!


	7. Joes fix ems

Life with Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

pairings: really hot mystery guy hits on Duo in this chapter, and the always present Duo/Heero pairing

Warnings: Mucho angsting, yaoi, language, and more yaoi

* * *

[Duo's POV

Mmmm….warm….damn this bed was comfy and warm and…..breathing?

I open my eyes and look straight at Heero's chest…..oh my god….His arms are wrapped around my waist and I'm cuddled up next to his chest….exactly how we were kissing yesterday. Damn he isn't awake yet…..what should I do?? Mmmm…it really is comfy….aw hell what am I thinking??

I gently started edging away from Heero…..i made it about one foot away before he groaned in his sleep and pulled his arms back towards him……with me still in them…….damn….now I'm even closer to him. I was kinda curious so I stayed in that position, wondering how Heero would react when he woke up…..i decided i'd let him make the first move. After about ten minutes, Heero woke up and slowly opened his eyes looking straight at me. I had closed my eyes, faking sleep so I didn't exactly see his reaction but…..i definitely felt it. (A/N: don't get any dirty thoughts yet). Heero sorta yelped and pushed me as far away as possible…sadly, I was on the edge of the bed so I fell off in a heap of blankets and sheets.

"ow….Heero…what was that for?" I asked rubbing my sore bottom. Heero looked surprised and ran out of the room locking himself in the shower. Gee….that wasn't the reaction I was expecting…..okay I admit, I don't even know what I was expecting….but it didn't involve a sore buttocks (A/N: once again….no dirty thoughts)

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a half decent t-shirt and changed in the bedroom. I was taking off my shirt when Heero came back into the room, changed for work. He was wearing some typical office work clothes and a tie and coat to go with it. He looked at me like I was crazy when he saw me take off my shirt.

"what…are you doing?" He asked restraining himself.

"uh…changing for work…duh"

"that's why we have a bathroom….and you can't be seriously wearing that to work"

"ok first off, you occupied the bathroom and secondly, I have wear this for work….i'm gonna get greasy and dirty."

"sigh….fine whatever."

I shrugged and finished changing. Heero walked into the kitchen and made breakfast. Our breakfast consisted of a bagel and some water….we hadn't gotten the chance to go to the grocery store. Heero grabbed his black satchel and I grabbed my bookbag and we headed out the door. Unluckily, Donan was standing outside getting his newspaper and saw us.

"hehe….so did you have fun last night?"

"yes….well gotta go….bye" I said….dang it was tough pretending to be Heero's boyfriend.

"well aren't you guys gonna kiss goodbye?" Donan said laughing harder than ever.

"Sigh…..bye Heero" I mumbled and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his cheek before dragging him down the stairs full speed to get away from Donan.

"alright…Heero…..where am I going?"

"just get on and I'll drive you" again with the motorcycle….but I obediently climbed on the back of the death machine. He sped off towards the city and stopped at a place called 'Joes fix ems.' It was kinda messy and dirty but it looked like a cool place for a teenager like myself to work at. I hopped off the back of the motorcycle and ran into the office area. Heero watched me for a while and then sped off to his work.

There was a teenager about nineteen years old sitting behind the desk and talking with some older dude. Gulp…here I go.

"uh…hey….i'm Duo…I'm the new…worker"

The hot nineteen year old looked up when I talked and smiled, "hey…the names Jacob….This is Joe, the owner"

"hey"

"ahh…so you're the newbie, ehh??" said Joe…he kinda had a husky voice but definitely looked like he enjoyed cars by the many stains on his shirt and pants.

"uh….yep"

He instructed Jacob to tour the place with me. He took me around introducing me to all the people there and showing me the place in general. He was funny and was really cool. I'm mean….i admitted I'm gay so I can safely say that he was hot……damn, too bad I'm supposed to be taken by Heero.

"so you ready to work on your first car?" he challenged me.

"bring it"

He took me to the last station where a white Honda accord was already parked. This was my test to see if I could handle the cars by myself, so I went to work straight away. I checked all the normal valves and pipes. And then wheeled myself underneath the car to check any oil or fluid leakage. I could practically feel Jacob's gaze on me when I laid down on the skateboard and wheeled myself under the car. Oh yea…he was gay.

"aha…here's your problem…..your transmition fluid is leaking….just get a new carberator and you'll be all set." (A/N: ok so everyone gets this straight: I'm a girl…I don't know squat about cars….so I named random things and hoped to god that they sound right)

"very good" Jacob clapped his hands.

"Haha…so did I pass the test?"

"yup" Jacob walked back up to the office with me and we talked to Joe for a while. He put me Jacob on front desk and we just sat there talking and laughing. It was a slow Wednesday….only four cars came in so we just go to know each other more….the more I learned about Jacob, the more perfect he was. I don't know why but everything about him just….seemed right.

We hung out during our lunch break, he even treated me to a really good tasting restaurant. He was a perfect gentleman. It was almost closing time so we were spending the last few minutes joking around while cleaning.

"so why the long hair?" he asked….most everyone I know asks me that.

"well…when I was younger…this…girl I knew used to love brushing my hair and so when she died I decided to keep it long for her sake"

"oh man….i'm sorry"

"hey…it's cool…besides…most people just get weirded out by my hair"

Jacob laughed and walked over to me, he lifted his arm and trailed it down the length of my hair leaning in close to whisper in my ear, "I'm not weirded out….i think it looks beautiful"

"Duo"

Shit…..Shit Shit Shit shit shit shit….of all times for Heero to walk in the door, he had to choose this moment...Jacob backed away and smiled at Heero extending his arm, "hey….i'm Jacob…nice to meet you"

"yea…and I'm pissed" Heero said looking murderously at Jacob. Heero grabbed my hand with his one hand and my bookbag that was lying on the chair in his other hand. He stalked out of the office with me in tow. He practically threw me in the driver's seat of his motorcycle and climbed behind me. His arms reached around me and grabbed the handlebars. He kick started the motorcycle and glared at Jacob through the window. He did a tight U-turn on the bike and sped back to the apartment in record time. He hauled me off the bike and pulled me up the stairs and slammed the door shut to the apartment.

"What the HELL was that?"

"look…it isn't what you think it is"

"really??? He _wasn't_ hitting on you and he sure as hell _wasn't_ touching your braid…really???"

"no…ok so he might have been doing those things but….i don't think he meant anything by it"

"really….that is so…sigh…..nevermind" Heero suddenly looked really defeated.

"what….what were you gonna say"

"nothing….i'm sorry for overreacting….i should just trust you" He sighed and mumbled something about going for a walk and closed the door behind him.

That was nothing like I thought it would be…..i mean….Heero….He should have been furious…..he should have yelled at me….he shouldn't have….looked so….vulnerable and defeated….what have I done?

I slowly walked out the door and looked down at the parking lot as Heero sped away on his motorcycle again. Donan came out again, probably hearing the yelling.

"what happened?"

"nothing"

"really??? Judging the look on your face and that your little friend just sped away, I'd say you 2 got in a fight again"

"whatever"

I was so no in the mood to listen to Donan talk so I walked back into our apartment and sat down on the couch, curling into a ball and hugging my knees. I fell asleep within 30 minutes.

* * *

[Heero's POV (note: this time, I'm gonna go through Heero's first day of work)

Damn…I didn't like the look of Joes fix ems. I reluctantly let Duo get off the bike and go in to the ratty looking office. I drove off to my new work also. It was of course the tallest building in the city. I parked my motorcycle and walked up to the receptionist.

"hello….I'm Heero….i'm the new employee"

"oh…good morning, Mr. Yuy. Go ahead and head up that elevator to the 14th level." She smiled brightly at me.

I did just that. I crowded into the uncomfortable elevator for fourteen levels and listened to the damn elevator music that was coming out of a speaker in a corner. If there weren't people in the elevator with me, I would have whipped out my gun and shot the damn thing.

I stepped off the elevator at the fourteenth floor and walked over to another secretary.

"oh….hello are you Mr. Yuy?" She smiled looking me up and down.

"yes"

"okay…if you'll just go in and talk to Mr. Peerson and he'll get you set up" Jeez doesn't she ever stop smiling.

I walked into the correct door and was met by a tall man by the name of Peerson from the name tag on his desk. He stood up when I entered and smoothed his suit with one hand and extended his other towards me.

"hello…I'm Timothy A. Peerson. And you're Heero Yuy?"

"yes…nice to meet you"

"well….you had great references so let's get you started, eh?"

He showed me around and showed me my new office. I was a new designer for the company. I mostly got an idea from the company and put it on paper in realistic forms. Most of the items were from new microwaves to new computers and in most extreme cases, new guns or other weapons.

I sat down and started reading the ideas for the next computer chip. The job was quite boring but it was a great cover. At lunch time, I sat down in the kitchen area on my floor and ate lunch with some other designers. They gossiped about all the new jobs. This made my mission easier because if someone got a big gun or weapon job, I would find out easy enough. I tried to be friendly with the other men but my mind kept on going back to Duo. I was worried that something might happen to him or something. I mean…he had to deal with cars…what if one of them blew up or a heavy car part hit him or something…..ok this obviously wasn't helping me….i'll just finish as fast as I can and then head over to pick him up. I worked hard through the whole afternoon and finished about 20 minutes before Duo got off work.

I rushed out the door of the office and hopped on my motorcycle. I didn't speed to Joes, I just didn't go as slow as the speed limit. I hopped off the motorcycle and entered the office to find…..some teenager leaning closer to Duo's face and whispering something to him. What the….hell?

"Duo" it took all of my control not to whip out my gun and blast the teenage bastard through the roof. Duo looked up hearing his name being called.

He looked at me with wide frightened eyes. He definitely looked like he had just been caught doing something bad. He looked down at his shoes and refused to look me in the eye. The teenage bastard actually had the balls to talk to me while I was this pissed, "hey…I'm Jacob…nice to meet you."

Aw hell no….i just caught him hitting on _my_ Duo and he just acts like nothing happened…..uh-uh….not gonna work dude.

"yea…and I'm pissed" I grabbed Duo's hand and his bookbag and got the hell out of there. Hell I'll find a new job for Duo…I don't care but he's never coming back here. I all but chucked him on the bike and got on behind him. In any other situation I would have loved this position but now I was too pissed to even think of the compromising position. Fuck the speed limit, I went as fast as I could and my mind was racing just as fast….who the hell was that??? What was he doing to Duo??? Did Duo enjoy whatever he was doing??? Will Duo hate me for the outburst??? Damnit all to hell.

When we got to the apartment complex, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the apartment.

"What the HELL was that?"

"look…it isn't what you think it is" Bullshit.

"really??? He _wasn't_ hitting on you and he sure as hell _wasn't_ touching your braid…really???"

"no…ok so he might have been doing those things but….i don't think he meant anything by it"

"really….that is so…sigh…..nevermind" Damn….i was about to say that it was exactly like James. He would get hurt and the cycle would continue but….i can't change the way Duo acts.

"what….what were you gonna say"

"nothing….i'm sorry for overreacting….i should just trust you" forget Duo…forget everything….i'm outta here. Duo can just go fuck any guy he wants and get captured all he wants….i'm threw with him….

I walked out of the apartment almost in a trans. I got on my cbr and drove 90 miles an hour as far away as I could. I stopped driving after 3 hours and turned around and drove back. I had calmed down a lot and was ready to come to my senses about Duo. I walked in the apartment and saw Duo curled into a ball on the couch, asleep. I gently picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. I gently set him down and covered him with the blankets. I took one last close up look at his beautiful face and turned away. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

awwww...poor Heero gets the couch...i know this is like a major plot twist but it will get better in the end...don't give up on us yet, Heero.

Thank you to the people who reviewed...you rock my world: **snowdragonct: **i also had a fun time writing the motorcycle scene...this chapter's motorcycle scene wasn't as pleasant...i feel bad but...oh well


	8. Party Announcement

Life with Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

Pairings: no more mystery hot guy hitting on Duo. Duo/Heero

warnings: language and ...you guessed it, yaoi

* * *

[Duo's POV

Ugh….i feel like crap….how did I get in the bed??? I sat up and looked around….no Heero. I walked into the kitchen and saw Heero sleeping softly on the couch. His blanket had been kicked down off the side of the small couch and Heero was obviously too big for the couch because half his body was hanging off the side.

He must still be mad at me…..damn….i screwed it up bad, didn't i? I sighed and shook his shoulder a little. He jolted awake and looked around madly and aimed his gun perfectly at my forehead.

"dude….chill…it's me, Duo"

He finally woke up enough to notice that his barrel was pointed at my head. He tucked it back in his pocket without another word and got up to change in the bathroom. When he entered the kitchen in his work clothes I blew up.

"what the hell, Yuy??? What happened yesterday?? Are you still mad at me?"

"no…I'm perfectly fine." He acted so damn calm.

"no….you're not fine….you….who are you?"

He stiffened at the last comment and that intrigued me. "the Heero I know would have been mad, not the weak excuse of a person I saw yesterday"

That hit a nerve. "what the hell do you know, Maxwell….why does it matter to you anyways?? I mean you have James….oh wait I'm sorry, this one is named Jacob……different names and yet the same games."

"look….i'm not involved in any way with Jacob…he just…..i don't know……what do you want me to do???"

"ignore him….get a new job…how about, try not to fall in love with the fucking enemy?"

"I didn't know he was the enemy…sigh…I'm sorry, Heero…I promise there is nothing going on between me and Jacob….i'll make sure he knows that today…"

"sigh…. on….we better get to work before we both get fired."

I smiled up at Heero and he couldn't help but smirk back at me. We walked out the door together and saw Donan again standing there waiting for us.

"well?" He tapped his foot obviously waiting for some action.

Sigh….fine…..i stood on my tip toes and kissed Heero again on the cheek before dragging us both down the flight of stairs and on to the motorcycle. I still hated the death machine but I know that I won't get killed while riding with Heero. He stopped when we got to the garage that I worked at, I got off and started heading for the door but before I got two feet, Heero grabbed my arm and pulled me back twisting me around to face him.

"wha-" His lips silenced mine by pressing them together. We stayed there for a few seconds before he pulled away, smirking, and drove off.

What was that??? Whatever it was…..i kinda liked it.

I walked into the office in a sort of daze and then noticed Jacob standing behind the counter smirking at me.

"uh…hey Jacob…..listen…about yesterday"

"it's cool….i'm sorry about getting between you and your….boyfriend"

"heh….thanks"

We spent the day fixing cars and talking….only talking….he admitted that he did hit on me and he was sorry….he also teased me a lot about my hot boyfriend that was way protective. I kinda liked the feeling that I had someone to brag about. When closing time came, we cleaned up and talked….luckily when Heero came to pick me up this time, Jacob wasn't hitting on me. Heero did glare evilly at Jacob for a while and pulled me into a protective and possessive hug before walking out to his motorcycle with me in tow. This time Heero slid me into the driver's seat and sat behind me. It was a lot more comfortable and enjoyable if I could feel the wind on my face. We smiled at each other and walked up to the apartment.

[Heero's POV (once again, going back to when he dropped Duo off)

Damn Duo tasted good. I barely even kissed him and it sent shivers down my spine. I think I can trust him when he says that he won't let Jacob hit on him. I went in the office again passing by the same people I saw yesterday. I went straight to work….it was quite boring but at lunchtime there was exciting news buzzing around.

"did you hear??"

"yea…their hosting an annual ball….i can't wait"

"I know….only employees and their dates are allowed….i'm bringing my girlfriend"

"how about you, Yuy? You got anyone special to bring"

"yes….my boyfriend"

The men around the table looked at Heero like he was crazy. "but, dude, you have women killer looks….how come you're waisting your time with a boy"

I shrugged….Duo is hardly called a boy.

"well….all right, Yuy…you better bring your boy wonder and we'll decide if he's acceptable. Remember the party is tomorrow."

I shrugged again. Since we were on the mission we would have to go to the damn party to keep an eye on the information and any clues as to when it would be passed. The rest of the lunch I spent thinking about what Duo would wear and how great he would look.

When I went to pick him up that afternoon, I was kinda nervous….i mean….was Duo honest in keeping his word….i don't think he would go back on his word but it was Jacob I had to worry about. When I opened the office door to Joes, I saw the pair cleaning and talking….no making out or anything like that. Just to make sure Jacob got the point to stay away from Duo, I wrapped my arms around Duo in a possessive 'don't touch' hug.

The drive home from the garage was nice. Duo sat in front again and I got to hold on to him from behind. For the first time I got to finally appreciate the position we were in. The first time I rode on the motorcycle like this duo was unconscious. The second time I was pissed. Over dinner I told Duo about the party. He was kinda reluctant but agreed to go anyways. I dragged him to a nearby store and got him and myself a nice tuxedo…I mean that's why Winner is rich isn't it? Duo wouldn't let me look at him when he tried on the Tux so I had to take his word for it and see it in person tomorrow. When it came time to hit the sack, Duo crawled in the bed and looked at me. I grabbed my blanket and pillowing thinking that he was throwing a hint but he grabbed my arms and pulled me onto the bed. He rolled his eyes, got under the blankets and fell asleep. I followed shortly after.

* * *

sorry this chapter is sooooo small...i'm kinda disappointed...but the next chapter is the party...you know there's gonna be some form on yaoi between Duo and Heero...sadly i can only drag on this fic for a few more chapters so...i think i might end in like 3 or 4 more chapters...i know, i'm devastated too but you can always read my other fanfic, Overcoming Obstacles...it's a sasuke/naruto fan fic and if you don't like naruto, today would be a good day to start liking it.

uhm...yea the fact that i uploaded this chapter within the hour of the last chapter...means that i don't have any new reviews...but thank you to all of you that are reading this...PLEASE REVIEW ADN I WILL LOVE YOU


	9. party action

Life With Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

pairings: Heero/Duo...and onesided Relena/heero

warnings: Relena bashing...and dissing...yaoi...major cuteness between Duo and Heero...and a warning because Duo is extremely hot in a tux...and so is Heero...just wanted to warn you

* * *

[the next day…..still in Heero's pov

I wasn't as surprised this morning to wake up with duo in my arms again. Damn he felt good. I shook him awake. He looked up at me with half lidded eyes and sleep still in them.

"wha???"

"heh…wake up, sleepy"

I left to take a shower and get dressed. This time I dressed down in jeans and a polo. I came out and saw Duo already dressed in some capris and a blue shirt. We had some cereal for breakfast and exited the apartment soon after. We both weren't surprised to see Donan standing there. He lifted one eyebrow at us. Duo visible sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to me and I ducked my head. I caught his lips when he turned around. Damn he tastes good. I pulled back and as soon as the kiss began, it ended. Duo looked at me and then walked slowly down the stairs holding my hand and slightly blushing though he tried to hide it by looking at the walls and the ground. I also had a light tint, I'm Heero Yuy…I don't blush. Duo got in the driver's seat without any prompting and I climbed behind him. I drove more carefully enjoying every moment with the brunette angel in front of me.

When we did arrive at the garage I once again pulled him into a short kiss before heading off to my work. As I left I told him to be ready to leave around three. Luckily today was Friday so Duo got off around 3:30 but since the party started at 4: 30, I got him to weasel out of working the remaining 30 minutes. Work was completely buzzing about the news.

During lunch, all of the guys joked about who I was bringing….yea…they won't be laughing for very long. I wonder if I can convince Duo to wear his hair down…that would almost surely make all the men at the party switch their orientations just to dance with Duo. He really was too hot for his own good.

I almost shook from excitement as I sped up to his garage. When I walked into the office, he grabbed his bookbag yelling goodbye to Jacob and Joe before riding home with me. I could also tell that he was excited for the party. We talked our way to the apartment where we split. I let him change in the bathroom while I changed in the bedroom. I was fixing my cuff when he cracked open the bathroom door, peaking his head out and looking at me.

"what?" I said wanting to look at him so badly.

"i…I don't know if it looks good"

"sigh…I'm sure it looks fine…just come out"

Duo hesitated before opening the door fully and smiling as cutely as possible. I had to look him up and down about five times opening and closing my mouth barely able to find any words to describe him. The tux fit him perfectly. It curved around and showed his thin figure so that he didn't look like a freaking stick.

"uh…uh…uh…wow?" I said still not finding the right word.

"see??? I told you I didn't look good…there's no way I'm going"

He turned around and started heading for the bathroom when my brain finally kicked in. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist from behind and gave him a behind-hug, my chest resting against his back.

"you look….great" I whispered into his ear with a purposely husky voice. Apparently it worked because Duo gasped and blushed a lot.

"alright….let's get this night over with." He sighed and grabbed my hand walking towards the door. I pulled back on his hand and he turned around again. I pulled out two of the corsages (A/N: I don't know what they are but they're the flower things that boys give to their dates like at prom). I pinned the white flower to his tux and pinned the other white one to my tux. He smiled and grabbed my hand again. This time we were quiet so that Donan didn't come out and make us do anything. Duo giggled about half way down the stairs unluckily and Donan came running out of his apartment.

"aha….you tried to sneak out….i don't think so…..come on….you're wearing a tux so give em a good smooch…you are boyfriends aren't you?"

Duo and I sighed together and turned to each other. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "you do look great tonight." He shuddered and I pulled back slightly so that we pressed our lips together. His kisses never cease to amaze me….this must have been our 5th kiss at least and I'm still completely in love with him. I was daring and brushed my tongue against his soft lips and he obediently parted them slightly. My tongue dove right in and explored his mouth for the second time. The first time had been in front of Relena and had gotten cut short. Unfortunately, this one also got cut short. From somewhere at the top of the stairs, Donan cat whistled and yelled down to us, "oh…get a room" I smirked into the kiss and flicked him off without even breaking the kiss or looking at him.

I pulled back a few seconds later using the excuse that we were gonna be late if we didn't hurry up…I know it was a sad excuse but I don't think i'd be able to stop if we kept it going any longer.

The only downfall of having a motorcycle was when you and your date had to ride for an hour in a tux. We kept our positions of Duo in front and me behind and I most enjoyed the smell of his clean hair. I think I like it better when it's up in its braid. At least he won't look like a girl with his hair up….ok scratch that, he looks like a girl even with his hair up.

We arrived at the Romefeller palace around 5. The Romefeller was enormous and extravagant. I grabbed Duo's arm and wrapped it around mine so everyone could easily tell that he was my date. We walked outside to the tables and sat down in our appropriate place (they had little nametags and crap like that). I was seated with a few of my lunch buddies so of course the second we sat down, the men were silent. They looked at Duo with wide eyes and then to me and then back at Duo. The guy next to me leaned over, "dude….._this _is your boyfriend?" I nodded "hell, man…sorry bout what I said before….hell even I'd bat the other way for him"

I glared at the man for using such a crude comment. I mean…none of the guys here are gonna try and steal Duo, are they? I looked back over at Duo. He had a clump of ladies surrounding him. They were practically mobbing him. He was of course trying to be the gentleman and tell them no at the same time. I leaned over and put my arm around his waist in clear view so that the women could see it. They got the hint and left but still stared at Duo hungrily. He smiled at me, "thanks for the save." I shrugged.

Some small man that looked oddly like a mouse stood up and stood at the podium calling for everyone's attention. He blabbed on and on about the company's many achievements and its amazing employees and great service they provide. Duo and I ignored the man watching the other guest's actions. If any of them looked suspicious we'd keep an eye out for them. After a while, the mouse-like man announced that dinner was served while servants came out of the Romefeller kitchen holding plates upon plates of gourmet food. They laid the plates gently in front of each guest.

Duo and I chatted with the other guests around our table while eating. Hell, Duo was the perfect date. He smiled and laughed and made jokes and was in general charming to all the people. The women half died whenever he smiled at them. I sat smirking watching him charm and socialize. It was definitely one of those 'hell yea I own this' smirk that I kept only for Duo.

After dinner, more speakers came up and chatted about some important event in the history of the company. once again, Duo and I ignored them and watched the other guests. My eyes completely bulged when I saw Relena Peacecraft sitting next to one of the speakers. She was smiling looking out at the crowd. I quickly hid my face in Duo's shoulder.

"uh…Heero? Watcha doing?"

"shh…relena is here"

"wait, the bitch that…uh….yea" poor Duo didn't want to admit that he got beat up by a girl.

"yes…that one"

I peaked up from his shoulder and saw Relena staring straight at Duo. Crap…I forgot that she would recognize him because of his braid. Of course since I was right next to Duo, She also noticed me when I peaked out from his shoulder. She smiled evilly from her sitting place and watched as her father got on the stage and talked about the company's great help when Peacecraft industries needed it the most. The mousy man got back on the stage and announced that the guests were able to dance for a while. Relena excused her self and headed straight for us.

"prepare yourself….she's coming over" I whispered to Duo sitting up fully and made small chat with the guy across from me while she headed across the backyard.

"why….Heero…..it's so good to see you" Relena said with a fake smile and fake sweet voice. She wanted to jump me on the spot but she knew to act polite while still in public.

"uh…ya…same to you" I said not wanting to sound too heartless. I decided to get a distraction to get away from Relena, "uhm…..how about we go dancing?" I asked looking at Duo but of course Relena thought I was talking to her.

"oh…Heero….i would love that"

"uhm…I'm sorry Ms. Peacecraft…but I think it would be better if I danced with my date"

"oh….that's fine…where is she?" Relena asked still in the sweet voice.

"uh…hi…I'm Duo….Heero's date" Duo said standing up.

Relena's eyes got huge and her mouth opened and closed a few times make her look like a fish. Her face then got really red and puffy. She ran off to the bathroom.

"heh…thanks for the save" I said looking at Duo.

"uh…it's still not over yet…I have a feeling that she's gonna come back and get her revenge"

"yea…but until then….would you like to dance?" I asked bowing slightly and raising out my hand….i'm such a good gentleman.

"yes…I would like that" He smiled and took my hand. I led him out to the dance floor and to the middle of the dancing pairs. It was kinda a fast song so I wrapped my arms around Duo from behind and pressed his back to my chest and moved with the beat. It couldn't be called Club dancing but it was pretty close. I closed my eyes as I listened to the words of the song and delighted in the smell that was Duo.

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

Duo turned around in the middle of the song to look in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed him again. With my arms already around his waist his arms grabbed at the front of my tux. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and savored in his taste. When we pulled apart for air we looked at each other straight in the eyes, panting. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "duo…..i…I love you"

Duo gasped and I pulled back to see his reaction. He smiled and leaned up to capture my lips to his still smiling during the kiss. "I love you too, Heero" he said. I sighed in satisfaction and tightened my arms around his waist and listened to the rest of the song.

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

Damn how true…Duo was my addiction. Damn I'm in deep for him…but I think he feels the same for me. After the song ended, Duo and I sat back down at our table. A hell of a lot of women came up to him and asked him for a dance but he politely refused all of them. I also got a few women to ask me but I also refused. The dance lasted another good 3 hours before Duo and I decided that we oughtta head back. I mean we still lived an hour away and since it was already 1 in the morning we would get to the apartment around 2 at least.

We headed out to where we parked the motorcycle hand in hand. We didn't really talk much but we did look at each other and smiled a lot. Damn….this was the best night ever. Duo stopped suddenly and when I looked at him he was staring terrified at our motorcycle. I could almost make out two silhouettes leaning against the cbr.

* * *

ahhhhhh...cliff hanger...do you know who the two people are...review and i'll upload faster...and maybe a cookie if you guess it right...yayayayaya

Thank you to my peep that reviewed...**snowdragonct: **thanks for reviewing...i know i uploaded a little fast on the last chapter...hope you enjoyed the promising moments between Duo and Heero...thanks for reviewing so much

Please review...and sadly...i think Life With Heero is gonna end next chapter...it's kinda a closing chapter...sorry


	10. the end of all ends

Life with Heero

By: ImmortalRain7

pairings: Heero/Duo...Quatre/Trowa...???/Duo...Relena/Heero

warnings: yaoii...blah blah blah...language...shit like that

* * *

The pair stood up and started walking towards Duo and I. Damnit….it was too dark to see who they were. The first of the pair walked into the street light and exposed….a pissed looking Relena.

"Relena…..what do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her. We were about 10 feet away but I still got she take a hint when I said 'if you bother me again, I'll kill you.' I mean really….how dense could one bitch be.

"Heero….i told you I would have you….luckily I ran into the cutest boy at the party….and he told me all about his little adventure with a certain whore at a school." (A/N: anyone get it yet??)

Duo and my eyes widened. Wait….what boy would we know from a school??? Unless it was…..

The other shadow walked into the street light…..James. how did he survive? We blew up the freaking school

"happy to see me, Duo" He said smirking maliciously at Duo. Duo cringed and sort of leaned closer to me looking like a sad puppy dog….anyone that does this to Duo is gonna pay.

"I know…..i'm still surprised that I'm alive after you destroyed the school….i luckily followed you out of the building before it blew up. After that…I found a good paying job and went as a date to some random girl to this party. Relena ran into me crying about some guy named Heero….that struck a nerve. So I got her to tell me her story and….here we are"

"go to hell, James"

"oh….boo you, Heero….don't worry….i'll just take Duo and leave"

"you're not going anywhere with Duo"

"really…..cause see….the problem is that….you are going with Relena so….Duo's left all alone."

"There is no way in Hell I am ever going with Relena"

"but, Heero….don't you get it….that's why I have James" Relena said nodding to James. James took out an AK47 out from behind his jacket and aimed it at Duo. Since he was an OZ soldier, there's no way he'll miss his mark.

"now….Heero….you go with Relena….or Duo gets shot"

"you wouldn't shoot him…..i thought you wanted him"

"yea but….i didn't say I would kill him….the more time you waste with him….the more shots he gets……see….you're still standing near him so…..there goes his arm"

James directed his aim and shot perfectly, hitting Duo's left arm straight in the upper arm section.

"DAMNIT……alright….don't shoot….." I said to him….i looked at Duo who was crouching cradling his left arm in his right….i whispered to him, "duo….are you alright?"

He moaned and then whispered back, "what…do you think……I just got shot in the arm"

Now is sooooo not the time for sarcasm but that meant he was ok. I whispered back, "duo….i'm sorry….i don't want you to get hurt…..i'll try and find a plan until then….just lie low"

He nodded and I addressed James and Relena, "alright….i will go with Relena if you swear not to harm Duo"

"I swear" James said putting up his right hand. Relena muttered a promise and I started walking towards her slowly.

"oops….i lied," James said pointing the gun back at Duo and shooting him in the right leg.

I ran at James, wrestling him to the ground. I grabbed the gun and slammed it out of his hand. It flew across the pavement and into the nearby woods. I gained the upper hand and straddled James punching him in the face five times. He cowered away and his arms flew up to protect his face. I punched him in the now unprotected gut. He moaned and curled into a tight ball sobbing like an idiot and muttering apologies and begging not to be killed. I got off him, standing next to him looking down at him.

"you're pathetic." I spat (literally) before giving one final kick. He scrambled back to his feet and ran full speed down the road.

I looked over at Duo. He was sprawled on the ground unconscious, blood everywhere.

"duo….oh god….no" I whispered walking over to him. I gathered him in my arms and stood up carrying him bridal style. I started walking towards our motorcycle but Relena ran in my path.

"no….Heero….leave Duo….he….he….what can he possible have that I don't have?"

"he…..he has my heart" (A/N: oh….god…the sappyness of it all is killing me….sorry….i couldn't think of a better reason) I whispered mainly to myself.

I gently set Duo in the driver's seat and climbed in behind him. I sped down the road towards the safehouse….i figured a real doctor couldn't do any good without us giving away private information, so Trowa will have to do.

I drove for 4 hours straight…Quatre had moved the gang to a different safehouse that was luckily closer. When I pulled up on the gravel road, I flung the door open holding Duo bridal style again. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were sitting on a couch watching some action movie and looked up surprised at us. Trowa was the first to react and he followed me and Duo up the stairs to the room Duo and I were to share. I set him on the bed. Trowa's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked at Duo.

"what….happened, Yuy?"

"He got shot….in the left arm and right leg….i…. protect him…..damnit"

I punched the nearby wall too exhausted to break the plaster. I laid my head to the cold wall and closed my eyes wishing this were all just a dream.

"well….the bullets didn't puncture any big veins or vitals….but he may have a limp for a while."

Trowa bandaged Duo's wounds and looked back at me. I relayed the story of the night's happenings beginning from when we saw Relena at our motorcycle….we didn't need to tell them about the other stuff….yet.

For the next three days, Duo rested. He'd wake up at random times and ask for food and water and then fall back asleep again. During that whole time, I sat next to his bed in the chair, holding his hand, still afraid that he might die.

After 48 hours of no sleep, my body finally gave way. I fell asleep with my head on his bed. He must have woken up during that time because the next time I opened my eyes, Duo was smiling happily at me.

"good morning, sleeping beauty."

"uh…you're awake." I said….alright…I wasn't the smartest person in the morning if I didn't have my coffee.

"yes….and now, so are you….glad that we established that." He said grinning.

"yea…..how are you feeling?"

"uhm….like I said….i got shot….but other than that I'm great"

I rolled my eyes….he gets shot twice and he's still using sarcasm….that's my Duo. I looked down at him again. He had the brightest, most beautiful eyes in the world…and his smile was flawless….and the way his hair perfectly corresponds with his face…..gawd….everything about him was perfect. He started looking at me weird cause I was staring at him so much.

"uh…Heero?? You ok?" He asked. I didn't let him keep questioning me because I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. He was slightly surprised but after the initial shock wore away, he kissed back. Smiling slightly, I pulled away.

"uh….sorry to interrupt the moment but I gotta check out Duo" Trowa said smirking in the doorway.

"sigh….if you must" I said stepping away to let him stand next to Duo.

"I been real good, Doctor Tro….i eat all my vegetables and eat an apple twice a day and got kissed by the hottest guy" Duo said in a mock childish voice. He puppy-eyed Trowa before continuing, "so please let me get out of bed?...puhleaseeeeee?"

"sigh alright….but….be careful" Trowa said before leaving to find Quatre.

I looked down at Duo again, "you ate all your vegetables and kissed the hottest guy?"

"yup yup yup" He said. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and grabbed on to me before pulling himself up to standing position. I put a protective and supportive arm around his waist and we hobbled out of the room. We walked over to Wufei's room to bother him for a while before he kicked us out. We decided to get a snack but when we got to the top of the stairs we both stopped, looking down at the stairs and then back at each other.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his legs, being careful not to touch the hurt leg, and around his shoulders and lifted him up. I carried him down the flight of stairs, bridal style (A/N: if you didn't notice…..i love that position…..it's just too cute to imagine)

I put him down when we got down the stairs and we went in the kitchen for some chips. Moments after we opened the door to the kitchen, we turned around and went out again. Of course, Trowa and Quatre were making out leaning against the cabinet where all our food was.

"oh….get a room" he called to them laughing like crazy when Quatre flicked him off without even looking up or breaking his kiss with Trowa.

We walked back up stairs to our room and we laid down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me and he smiled up at me.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his again. After a while we both had to breathe so I pulled back and aimed my kisses for his neck, sending chills down his spine. I went down his neck and then back up and gently kissed my way to his ear before whispering, "…..i love you"

* * *

ta da...the end...i know...i'm sad too...ok so just a few things:

1) incase you were wondering, Duo is 18 and Heero is 19...just so you don't think that James and Jacob were hitting on freaking 30 year olds or anything

2) the song from the last chapter was called "our time now" by "the Plain White T's"...i fell in love with it

3) since i uploaded this like an hour from when i last uploaded the chapter...only one person reviewed...but: **snowdragonct:** congrats...you were 1/2 correct so here's a half of a cookie...hoped you enjoyed it

4) thank you for all the people who were with me through the whole fic...you rule...pat yourself on the back, and if you can't do that...ask the person nearest to you to pat your back for you...hehe...hopefully an idea will strike me and i'll write another Duo/Heero story soon.

till next time, ImmortalRain7


End file.
